1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic component package, and more particularly, to a fan-out electronic component package.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic devices have been implemented with the ability to support communications services using different communications networks, for example, a global system for mobile communications (GSM) network and a long term evolution (LTE) network.
Such a terminal used for both GSM and LTE may include a front end module connected to an antenna terminal. Generally, the front end module may include a switching element connected to an antenna, a duplexer or a filter element isolating bands of radio frequency signals transmitted and received through the antenna or passing specific bands of the radio frequency signals therethrough, an amplifying element amplifying the transmitted radio frequency signals, and the like.
In general, when the front end module includes an electronic component package formed of separate filters for each band of the radio frequency signals, there is a limitation in reducing a size of the front end module, which makes it difficult to minimize an electronic device that includes the front end module.
In addition, recently, a space in which an electronic component package is mounted is limited due to the trend for the miniaturization of electronic devices.